


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by Asmodeus



Series: little less is a little more [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: people say omegas need protecting. people also spout a lot of bullshit.





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostediron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostediron/gifts).



> a 30 minute unbeta'd fic from the frostiron discord prompt channel !!

When people say that omegas are defenseless, Tony is quite positive they’re a bunch of lying assholes.

Any alpha or beta who say that omega’s are defenseless, Tony is sure hasn’t met an actual omega. Anyone could make themselves smell like an omega, or tease that they were but never show signs besides that -- but omega’s were hard enough to come by that most people didn’t know real omega’s.

Sucks for Tony that he was born one then.

See, omega’s were in fact much more armed than people figured, their defenses were kept hidden, needed only when desired. Their alpha would find out eventually, usually from making a wrong move or perhaps from some more savory reasons. But the claws that Tony kept a secret from all were ready for whenever they were needed, whenever someone made one wrong move on the billionaire.

Of course, Tony rarely left the sanctuary and comforts of his Malibou home when he was in his heat, never taking anyone for more than just that time. No one threatened to keep him, or tried to use him for money. They knew that to enjoy his company, a real omegas heat, was a miracle in these days. So no one tried to force themselves on him, and no one told the world that Tony Stark was an omega.

How he and Loki had started to share his heats was beyond him though. They were enemies once upon a time, and the first time was one of the best memories that Tony had of their couplings. In a manner of warning, Tony had raked his claws down Loki’s back, a show that he was not defenseless like so many thought of him.

Loki had given a hard thrust at that act, face pushed in against Tony’s neck, the scent strongest there as he held his breath. ‘ Anthony … ‘ he could barely finish his sentence before his hips stuttered, long drawn out motions followed, a tease to hold off exactly what Tony had wanted. Claws dug in again, and Tony, barely lucid, growled low in his chest at the silent threat Loki had given.

Loki knew well that next time he would not be as nice.

Each heat that passed brought the two closer, Loki getting more daring as he hed Tony right on the edge of orgasm and Tony responded the same each time, claws extended as he dragged them across pale skin. They made it work, and it took months before either of them asked about going further -- about bonding.

It was very uneventful when they did, but thats when Tony felt the sharp points of fangs against his skin, a keening begging noise in his throat as he marked Loki in his own way, a return favour to being claimed. The night continued that way, marks across each of them, until the morning after his heat waned they had to enter the common room with the other Avengers.

Steve looked appalled, but most of the other Avengers seemed to just let it pass, obviously Tony had made his choice even if none of them knew ( though Loki’s lingering scent became more prominent ). Clint spoke first, eyes wide as he wolf whistled.

‘ Got a good biter, don’t you ?? When did you pick an alpha, Tony ?? ‘

A roll of Tony’s eyes before he walks further in, scratching the stretch of abdomen that showed beneath his shirt. ‘ He’ll be out in a minute. I guess we decided last heat ?? Its been a while though. ‘

Thor simply raises a brow, curious as to whom could tame such a man as Tony Stark -- but when Loki’s scent, freshly bonded, hit him as he approached, the thunderer let out a hearty laugh and clapped his hands. ‘ I thought you two would make fine mates since you met !! I am pleased !! ‘

Loki, walking through the doorway, groaned, arms stretching very cautiously as he eyed the others. ‘ Are we parading around our marks now, Anthony ?? ‘ a small smirk graces his lips before Loki follows the other into the kitchen. 

As he walks, Clints eyebrows raise again at the marks left there -- streaks of claw marks down his back.


End file.
